Frequently, an operator or a passenger of a vehicle is required to perform certain work while the vehicle is being operated. For example, a driver of an automobile or a pilot of an airplane may need to review charts, maps, or notes and may need to write down information while the vehicle is in operation. Further, a vehicle operator or passenger may need to operate a computer, such as a portable lap-top computer, during operation of the vehicle. Thus, there has developed a need to provide a type of workstation for the inside of a vehicle.
Some attempts have been made to provide a workstation for passengers or operators of vehicles. In commercial airlines, for example, each passenger typically is provided a tray which folds down from a seat immediately in front of the particular passenger. In the automotive vehicle industry, most in-dash glove boxes have doors that pivot down to provide a surface for placing objects such as beverages or the like. Another known vehicle workstation involves a relatively small support structure coupled to the vehicle windshield for holding a small pad of paper for taking notes.
The above-mentioned vehicle workstations suffer from several disadvantages. Most known workstations are generally fixed in terms of mounting location on the vehicle and orientation of the working surface. Thus, these workstations fail to accommodate the variety of vehicle operators and passengers who differ greatly in terms of physical size and specific needs. Most known workstations also lack universality and must normally be specially manufactured to suit a particular type of vehicle or different models of a vehicle. Yet another problem with known vehicle workstations is that they cannot be readily installed into and removed from the vehicle. Still another problem of known workstations is that they cannot generally be collapsed into a highly compact configuration for easier portability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle workstation that can be used in a variety of vehicle types and models, that is fully adjustable in terms of location and orientation of a working surface, that is easy to install into and remove from the vehicle, and that is collapsible into a compact form to enhance portability of the workstation.
The present invention provides a workstation capable of being mounted in virtually any type and model of vehicle. The workstation of the present invention includes multiple adjustment means which allow the working surface to be positioned in almost any desired location and orientation to suit different sizes of passengers and operators and to meet a variety of working surface needs. The multiple adjustment means also allow the workstation to become completely collapsed into a compact form for improving portability. The fully adjustable vehicle workstation also advantageously includes a mounting bracket for quick installation into and removal from a variety of conventional vehicle seat frames and rails. Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed disclosure which follows.